


you were meant to be mine

by MissYouSoFar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Cop!Alec, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Loneliness, M/M, Magnus has a secret, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mutual Pining, Okay Parent Maryse Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, a very loosely inspired Susie Q au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/pseuds/MissYouSoFar
Summary: This is too good to be true, Alec thought as he signed the lease. A large apartment in a good neighborhood that no one else had snatched up, two days into his apartment search? It was like fate or something. Which isn’t a concept Alec believed in.But Jace needed him out sooner rather than later, so he wasn’t going to do what he always did and overthink this.Or, how Alec finds so much more than an apartment.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 100
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m still working on the next chapter for my frozen au, it’s not forgotten but I wrote this fic before I started that one and it’s like 80% done I think so I decided to start posting it as well. I also have a vet!alec fic in the works. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💖

**2018**

"You're kicking me out?"

Alec isn't exactly surprised. He's been living on Jace's lumpy pullout couch for, well, too long. He _has_ been looking for apartments, albeit not that hard, since he accepted his transfer to the Nine-Nine, but living with Jace is convenient and Alec. Well, Alec likes not being alone. 

"We love you, you know that, but dude. Clary's lease is up in three weeks and Simon already--"

"--Moved in with Izzy. Yeah, I know." 

Alec couldn't forget. Simon had been talking nearly non-stop about asking her to move in with him for at least two months before Izzy gave up waiting and asked him herself. 

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll buckle down on finding a place before you or Clary kill me." 

\--

Two days later, Alec finds an apartment. The perfect apartment. A beautiful loft in the middle of Brooklyn that was close to the precinct and his new favorite coffee shop. 

He shouldn't be able to afford this place on a cop's salary, but the woman on the phone, Catarina, said the apartment has been empty for so long, and it was time someone loved the place as much as the previous tenant had. 

( _"Money isn't a concern," Catarina says, which frankly, is the stupidest thing Alec has ever heard. "The place is paid for, but I can't legally rent to anyone for free. I'm asking for $2,000 a month, excluding utilities. I think that's fair."_

_"An apartment this size for what you're asking? Way more than fair. What's the catch?"_

_Catarina smiled, shaking her head. "No catch. Our friend loved this loft, and I think he would have liked you. He sure did love a man in uniform. So, if you want the apartment, consider it yours."_ ) 

_This is too good to be true_ , Alec thinks as he signs the lease a few days later. A large apartment in a safe neighborhood that no one else snatched up, two days into his apartment search? It was like fate or something, which isn't a concept Alec believed in. 

But Jace needs him out sooner rather than later, so he wasn't going to do what he always does and overthink this. 

__ 

"You're probably going to be violently murdered," Jace states, setting down a box by the door next to another teetering stack of boxes. 

Alec definitely thought of that too when he signed the lease, but he likes it here. It reminds him of home, but, like, for a lot more money. Not to mention, he _had_ to get off Jace's and soon to be Clary's couch while still having friends. 

Alec throws his arm around Jace's shoulders, wincing when their sweaty sides press together. "I'm sure you'll avenge my death, buddy." 

He chooses to accept Jace's silence as a grudging acknowledgment and shoves Jace away to bring up some more boxes. The sheer number of boxes left in his trunk surprises even him, and he wonders kind of absentmindedly when and how he's obtained this much stuff. 

Jace, seemingly reading Alec's mind, comes out of the apartment building muttering, "You're kind of a low key hoarder, which is surprising. Where were you keeping this stuff?" 

Alec doesn't think he needs to dignify that with a verbal response, choosing to head inside with another box and an obscene gesture. Almost back to the building entrance, he spots it -- a cat, sitting on a small, wooden bench and scratching at a window on the first floor. 

The cat is small like perhaps it doesn't always have enough food but beautiful with long white and grey fur, with big green eyes. A name-tag hangs from its collar, glinting in the sun, catching his attention. 

The cat eyes him suspiciously as he sits on the bench, reaching out slowly to turn over the tag. ' **CHAIRMAN MEOW** ' 

"Who names their cat after a dictator?" Alec wonders aloud. The pun has the corner of his mouth involuntarily tipping up into a smile. 

What looks like the remnants of a name and number on the back of the tag the name remains, but it has been almost entirely rubbed off, with only a small ' M' and 'B ' remaining legible. 

Chairman Meow tentatively rubs her face against Alec's outstretched hand, meowing pathetically when she realizes Alec didn't have food to give. 

Alec digs his phone out of his pocket and snaps a picture to text Max before the cat can scamper away. 

**_Alec: (11:15 am)_ ** _look what i found. already made a friend._

"You didn't get murdered already, did you? I'm too tired to avenge you." 

Jace's voice breaking the silence makes Chairman Meow jump, and she scurries up the nearby fire escape. Her green eyes glow in the dimming light, peering down at him from between the bars. 

"You remember I'm a cop, right? I have lots of special training and a gun." 

"I'm not sure if you're subtly threatening me, or trying to point out that you can take care of yourself." 

"Can't it be both?" Alec jokes, carefully keeping his face blank. He appreciates that Jace lets him have the illusion that his threats still work. 

His phone buzzes in his hand, screen lighting up with a new text. 

**_Max : (11:17 am)_ ** _cats don't count, Alec. PLEASE make a human friend (that isn't family or one of their boy/girlfriends) sometime this decade._

\---

There are a few odd things about the loft that Alec discovers his first week. 

Like the cabinet labeled 'apothecary' in a beautiful, flowing script that won't open no matter how hard Alec tries and carries a faint trace of sandalwood anytime Alec does. An inexplicable trail of glitter lining the back of the closet. 

And perhaps the weirdest of all: the box Alec finds, shoved behind a bottle of vodka Jace had stashed, in one of the cubbies underneath the mysterious apothecary cabinet while looking for another one his ties that Chairman Meow likes to hide. 

The box is unremarkable, not much bigger than a standard shoebox, and covered in a thick layer of dust. It looks like the search for his tie has to be delayed. After a long day at work, and being roped into getting a drink before he could go home, Alec wants nothing more than to eat his dinner, take some ibuprofen, and pass out in his bed. But his dinner is probably still fifteen minutes away, so with his curiosity piqued, Alec heads over to the couch, sinking down into the cushions with a sigh. 

Grabbing a tissue off his coffee table, he sets about wiping away the layers of dust. When he’s gotten most of the dust removed, he spots writing on the lid. _M. Bane, 1997._

Alec pops open the lid to thumb through the box's contents. He tells himself he’s being practical. If it’s garbage, he can toss it out and go about his evening. (But really he just can’t shut off his investigative brain.)

Inside are a few cassette tapes, a very well-loved copy of _Girl, Interrupted_ , a dark blue shirt with white diamonds that’s unbearably soft in Alec's gun calloused hands, a handful of photographs. 

Most of the tapes aren't labeled, or if they had been, Alec can't make out what they said. The photographs look to be in similar shape, but Alec finds one, a man in front of plants and flowers that catch his eyes. _M.B. - Central Park, Shakespeare Garden - 1997._ He's not looking at the camera. Attention somewhere else, laughing at something out of the frame. Alec bets they didn't realize their photo was being taken. 

Alec's eyes linger on the dark hair sprinkled with falling snow styled up in a mohawk, the curve of an ear cuff covering their helix, the sharp, sexy line of their jaw, their winter kissed lips. 

_He's so beautiful_ , Alec thinks, _So free._

Alec sifts through the remaining photos for any of them had a clear shot of his face, but the only other semi-clear picture is of a man's hands with rings on a few of his fingers, his nails painted a deep red. _His hands are beautiful too._

Alec's surprised no one is missing any of this stuff in the few weeks he's been living here. Being the responsible grown-up that he is, he makes a mental note to contact Catarina when he finishes. 

He carefully packs the worn possessions, taking one last lingering look at the beautiful man in the photo before popping on the lid. Not wanting it to get lost among his own things cluttering the living room, Alec carries it to his closet, placing it on one of the empty dressers. 

Alec fishes his phone out of his pocket on his way back to the living room and opens up his email app. 

**From: aglightwood@hotmail.com [Alec L.]**

**To: thespirallabyrinth@gmail.com [Catarina L.]**

**Subj: concerning PH1**

Hi, 

This is Alec Lightwood from PH1. I found a box of stuff that I think might belong to the previous tenant. You said he was a friend of yours, and it seems like sentimental stuff. Let me know what you want me to do with it, or if you'd like to have it picked up and returned to your friend. I'm usually home from work after 5:00 or 6:00. 

Alec 

The doorbell rings just as Alec finishes typing out his name. Whoever is at the door is probably delivering his dinner or Jace. Possibly both. He quickly scans the email as he walks over to answer the door. Satisfied with his email, he presses send, tucking his phone away in his jeans and opening the door. 

"Large meat lover pizza for A. Lightwood?" 

Alec takes the pizza and hands over the money he had waiting on the side table. "Yeah, thanks. Keep the change." 

A voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Jace's that says, _Meat lover for the meat lover, bro?_

Alec is happy to have his own space, but he kind of misses Jace being there to steal half his food. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. Jace would never let him live it down. But still, having someone to come home to, even if it was family, was always nice. It’s something Alec hopes to have again someday, maybe with a new kind of family. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Alec tucks into his dinner and doesn’t feel his phone buzz. 

**From: aglightwood@hotmail.com [Alec L.]**

**To: thespirallabyrinth@gmail.com [Catarina L.]**

MESSAGE SAVED AS DRAFT.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec is late for work. Really late. Most people wouldn't consider it a big deal. Luke, their new captain, is pretty relaxed, and technically, Alec doesn't have set hours. As long as you came in and did solid work, they were cool. But Alec -- Alec hates being late. 

It always throws off his carefully planned down to the second day. Alec rubs his eyes, sleepily stumbling to his closet, determined to get his day back on track. He grabs a shirt out of a box, not bothering to turn on the closet lights, pulling it over his head. 

The newly familiar sound of scratching at the balcony doors draws him to the living to let Chairman Meow inside, who he still can't figure out how she found his top floor apartment, let alone got up to the balcony. 

He should brush his teeth first, let her in on his way out the door, but she's seconds away from meowing, loud enough to be heard over the noisy buzz of his electric toothbrush. And the guilt he would inevitably experience for not letting her in sooner will end in him making a trip to a pet supply store for more cat treats. So, he should let her in as quickly as possible.

Alec throws open the balcony door on his way to the bathroom, letting Chairman dart inside to the kitchen, where he always leaves a full bowl of food and water. Before he reaches the bathroom, Chairman Meow's batting pieces of kibble around on the floor and brushes his teeth with brisk efficiency that his gums do not thank him for. 

He's ducking his head under the faucet to rinse his mouth when his phone vibrates on the and into the sink, only narrowly missing a stream of water and toothpaste foam thanks to Alec's quick reflexes. 

This really isn't his morning. 

Alec is tempted to take a sick day and go back to fucking bed, but his parent's raised an overly responsible workaholic who was barely willing to take a sick day, even when he was actually ill. 

He distinctly remembers his last captain sending him home last year when he managed to get a cold that unknowingly turned into bronchitis and pneumonia. Alec refused to leave until his paperwork was finished because he felt fine. 

(Fine ended up being a four-day hospital stay because no one trusted him to actually stay hydrated or use his nebulizer or, the most likely, not beg to go back to work. ) 

His phone buzzes again as he shoves it and his wallet into his pocket. Without looking, he's positive it's only his 9:15 reminder that his rent is due tomorrow. 

9:15. Fuck, Alec should be at work already. 

He seriously debates stopping for coffee on his way, but he can't bear to be any later than he already is. Break room Keurig coffee would have to be good enough. 

Halfway to work, Alec realizes the shirt he's wearing is: a.) definitely not his, b.) kind of dusty, and c.) not his sleeve-length, but he absolutely does not have time to go back to change. 

At least he didn't pop off any of the buttons when he put it on in. He really needs to stop living out of boxes and unpack his clothes. 

"I hate this day." 

\--

Alec relaxes when he finally gets to work. Izzy brings him a coffee (Starbucks, not Keurig!), and there are cupcakes from Rosa's in the breakroom. The ensuing sugar rush makes everything better. 

Maybe today won't be as bad as he thought. Sure, he has to work through lunch to get anything done, but Alec doesn't mind. The office is always quiet at lunch. 

Alec checks his emails, sits in on an interrogation, helps Lydia with paperwork for the stakeout she and Raj did last week, finishes about half of his own before noon rolls around and everyone starts filing out for lunch. 

Underhill tries to tempt him with the promise of a bacon cheeseburger from East Village, but Alec has way too much work to get done if he wants to go home at a reasonable hour. 

"Hey, is that my shirt?" 

Alec startles, looking up from his paperwork and searching for the source of the voice. The other desks in the bullpen are still vacant, and he hasn't heard the telltale scrape and clatter of the door opening or the faint whisper of voices echoing off the walls. Everyone should still be out to lunch. 

"What." He glances down at himself and smooths the dark blue fabric down his torso self- consciously. "No?" 

"You're not sure?" a man asks, teasing lit to his pleasant voice. His voice and heavy approaching footsteps make Alec spin his chair around to face the dimly lit elevator. "Do you often leave home in other men's clothing?" 

Alec's tongue darts out to wet his lips. "I-- no, I mean sometimes Jace, but-- 

"Wait, you can hear me?" He's perched himself on the corner of Alec's desk, the glare of the lights partially obscuring his face, his voice tinged with evident curiosity. 

Alec rolls his eyes, closing the file in his hand. He tips himself back in his chair to get a clear view of his face, puzzled by his strange questions. "Of course I can hear you." 

The fluorescent lights, that, as a rule, always make everyone look terrible and washed out, didn't do anything to change the man's beauty. He was undoubtedly the most gorgeous man Alec has ever seen. 

He has his dark hair styled up into a mohawk. The front pieces streaked with golden blond curled over his forehead, softening the look. Black and gold liner rimmed his eyes, and there was something shimmery Alec thinks Izzy calls highlighter painted along his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose, and the Cupid's bow of his lips, lips that are a glossy pale pink. 

Alec wonders what the gloss would feel like against his own lips. Would it be sticky and unpleasant, or would it only serve to help the slide of their lips together until they kissed away any trace that it was ever there? Alec never thought he’d be into lipgloss but this man is ticking boxes Alec didn’t know he had.

"Right, of course. Why wouldn't you indeed." He answers with a laugh, trailing his middle finger, painted the same pink as his lips, along the top of Alec's nameplate, moving to circle the rim of Alec's NYU mug full of pens, plucking the small rainbow flag Alec has and twirling between his fingers. "I, uh, I had a shirt like that in college, but it looks much better on you, pretty boy." 

Alec takes a moment to remember what they'd been talking about before his thoughts had derailed. "Thanks? I found it in the back of my closet. I grabbed it by accident and didn't have time to go back and change. Anyway, um," he pauses to clear his throat. "Are you the new pathologist? Pathology is actually downstairs, across from the morgue." 

"I'm familiar with the morgue's location, but thank you," he replies with another laugh. "I'm Magnus, by the way." 

"Alec, nice to meet you." He holds out his hand for Magnus to shake. "I haven't seen you before. Is this your first day?" 

Magnus tilts his head to the side, reminding Alec of a cat, his brows drawn together, and a questioning hum forming in his throat. He drops Alec's flag back into the mug, surreptitiously smoothing his palms down his thighs before reaching out his hand to clasp Alec's within it. 

Alec inhales sharply through his nose at first contact, a feeling akin to a bolt of lightning rushing through his veins, making him jolt, flooding his arms with pins-and-needles. His skin is strikingly soft and smooth against Alec's, a few degrees too hot save the cold metal rings adorning a few of Magnus' fingers. 

"Sorry," Magnus pauses, clearing his throat and tucking his hands into his pocket, "I'm here for someone, but I think I must be too early." 

"Everyone should be back from lunch in a few minutes. There are some chairs in the break room and shitty coffee if you want. I mean, while you wait," Alec offers. "I'm running kind of behind today, bad morning, but I'll see you around?" 

Magnus flashes him another closed-lipped smile, pushing himself off Alec's desk. "Sure thing. Hope your day gets better, Alexander." 

Alec turns back to his desk, flipping open the case file he's been working on and jotting down a few notes in one of the margins before his curiosity gets the better of him. He glances up at the break room window, the blinds half-drawn blinds open enough he would be able to see if Magnus had waited around, but the room shows no sign of the handsome stranger. 

Alec frowns, looking around the empty bullpen, wondering where Magnus has disappeared, just as quietly as he'd arrived. He didn't hear a door open or the elevator ding. 

"Hey, Lightwood." Luke pops his head out of his office. "Got a minute?" 

Alec nods, Magnus' mysterious exit forgotten. "Of course. What's up, sir?" 

"Burglary at the 7-11 on Flatbush. We’re short staffed and need another set of eyes. Take Herondale with you." 

Alec winces when someone's hand landed on his shoulder, their arm weighing heavily on his neck, smelling overwhelmingly of patchouli and paint. Jace. "You got it, Cap." 

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Clary would be mad at me, but I can and will fire you, Herondale." Luke sounds stern, but his eyes smiled, giving him away. "Alright, get outta here." 

"Get off me, you smell like Clary," Alec grumbles, wriggling away from Jace's arm. "What were you doing on your lunch break?" 

Jace grins. "Well--" 

"You know, on second thought, don't tell me. I don't want that visual ." Alec wrinkles his nose, regretting not thinking before he spoke. "Let's go before Luke fires you."


	3. Chapter 3

He shouldn't have come here. 

Magnus has gone years without coming back, always carefully avoiding all of Brooklyn, until this morning when he felt a familiar tug and ended up in the middle of the 99th precinct with a gorgeous man in his shirt.

The shirt (and the man wearing it) distracted Magnus to the point where it took a few minutes to realize the man, Alexander, was able to see him. He knows nothing good can come from unraveling that mystery, but still, he couldn't stop thinking about it, and his feet kept leading him back to this block, back to this building until he gave in and ended up in his favorite spot. 

The place that always helps him think. 

He sinks into one of the couches by the wall of trellises, covered in lavender-blue wisteria and deep pink bourbon roses. Their sweet scent was almost overpowering, even in the open air of the rooftop. 

The checkered floors, the small wrought iron tables, persimmon cushions, and the Brooklyn Bridge's stunning view were all exactly as Magnus remembered. 

_Everything was still the same_ , Magnus thinks. _Nothing's changed except me_. 

Magnus' weight shifts the cushions, waking Chairman Meow, who lays curled up on one of the patterned pillows. She meows plaintively to get Magnus' attention, unhappy that her nap has been interrupted. 

"I didn't expect you to still be here, Chairman." Magnus clicks his tongue a few times, patting his thighs invitingly, enticing her to come over and sit. "Didn't think you'd still be earthside either." 

Chairman Meow meows again, happier his time, lazily making her way over to his lap. Magnus sighs, a pang of guilt about inadvertently abandoning her washing over him "I'm sorry I've been gone for so long." 

She butts her head into Magnus' stomach. Magnus scratches behind her ears and under her chin in response, Magnus huffs "What? Is daddy not giving you enough attention?" 

Magnus tips his head back to look up at the sky, the stars hardly visible over the New York skyline. He used to be able to spot his favorites, Sagittarius and Virgo, with ease, even through the light pollution in the city. Still, it has been so long since he was a teenager star-gazing with his mom, and without the practice, he can only spot the Big Dipper. 

Magnus sighs, his eyes prickling with tears. He's missed this place. He missed his friends, his mom, the career he never got to start. Magnus can’t help but wonder why the hell he was here and why he'd come up to the rooftop instead of going somewhere, anywhere that had fewer memories. 

"Hey. Magnus, right?" 

Alec's voice is startlingly loud as it slices through Magnus's thoughts. Magnus jumps up from the couch, Chairman spilling to the ground off his lap, hissing angrily and darting off to hide behind a plant. He wasn't expecting anyone to be here, let alone the handsome cop he'd met this afternoon. What were the chances? 

"Alexander, hello!" 

Alec tucks his bag, takes-out Magnus suspects, under his arm, and walks over to one of the glass tables. His eyes stay focused on Magnus the whole time, even when he sets his bag down and starts unpacking its contents. 

Magnus recognizes that the average person would find the second meeting in a second location strange, but to a cop, maybe it reads as a trap or something more dangerous. He looks on as Alec nonchalantly glances around the rooftop, his eyes always stopping on Magnus every few seconds. Cataloging the exits, Magnus realizes. 

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," Alec comments lightly. 

Magnus can’t stop his eyes from focusing on where Alec's chest is exposed between the sides of his unzipped hoodie. It takes all of Magnus’ not inconsiderable willpower not to follow the droplets of water that dripped off Alec's hair through the delightful amount of chest hair, over a very toned set of abs and under the waistband of his jeans. 

Magnus was _dead_ , not blind. 

"Yes, neither was I, but I must say I am _delighted_." Magnus winks. “This is the highlight of my day, darling.”

"I didn't expect anyone else to be up here." Alec grimaces, starting to zip up his hoodie, much to Magnus' chagrin. "Do you live here too?" 

"No need to cover up on my account, darling. This rooftop could use some works of art." 

Alec scoffs, pulling the zipper up another inch like he's trying to make a point. He folds his arms over his chest, drawing Magnus’ eyes to the way the fabric clings to his bicep.

"Okay," Magnus drawls, "But I liked what I saw." 

"I don't make it a habit to be shirtless in front of strange men." 

Magnus chances taking a step forward, bracing his hands on the table. "A fact that _deeply_ saddens the Brooklyn community." 

Alec's face does a complicated series of movements, shifting from mild suspicion, to light embarrassment, and finally to mild amusement. 

"I doubt the community at large is affected by what I'm wearing," Alec says, but he can’t hide his tiny grin. He darts his eyes over Magnus until his gaze falls on something that makes his eyes widen in surprise.

"So, she really likes you, huh?" he nods in the direction of the cat curled back on the pillow. "Chairman Meow doesn't usually like anyone, except me. She scratches the crap out of everyone who gets close." 

"Oh, is she your cat?" Magnus looks down at Chairman Meow in surprise. _Traitor_.

"Yeah? I mean, kinda. She found her outside when I moved in, and I guess she decided to adopt me." 

"Have you lived here long?" 

"Nope. Been here about a month now,” Alec answers, opening a rice carton and something that looks like noodles in sauce. He tucks in with a pair of chopsticks, shoveling a huge bite into his mouth. “You never answered me before,” he points out between bites, “Do you live here?”

“Yes, actually,” Magnus lies. “I signed the lease only this morning. Ended up here when I realized I haven’t eaten all day and don’t know any take out places around here. Do you have any recommendations?”

"Oh," Alec hesitates before he wiggles the container in his hand. Whatever it holds smells sweet, spicy, and mouth-wateringly delicious. "In that case, are you hungry? I bought way too much food for one person. Usually, I have Jace to help me eat. I keep expecting him to show up and eat at least sixty percent of my food, but he hasn't, so, uh. Do you want some?" 

"Are you always this friendly?" Magnus asks, raising one eyebrow. He’s willing to bet from Alec’s initial reception that he isn’t. 

"Not usually, no. Almost never actually," Alec admits, "I've been told on more than one occasion that I have something called resting bitch face, and most people that meet me think I hate them." 

"And do you?" 

"Do I what?" 

"Hate everyone you meet?" 

"I don't hate you," Alec says, definitively with the kind of conviction that shouldn't be possible in someone he's just met, but Magnus can tell is utterly sincere. 

"I'm flattered, Alexander." 

Alec shrugged. "I've run into you twice in one day, and my cat likes you. I've decided to take it as a sign. Maybe it's fate." 

"I don't get the impression you're a man who puts much stock in fate." 

"I'm not, but there's something about you. I don't know why, but I trust you." 

"You do understand that's how people end up getting murdered, right?" 

"Have you been talking to Jace?" Alec waves his hand dismissively. "The way I look at it -- if you wanted to, you would have killed me already. And I'm a cop; I can protect myself. So, do you want some food or what?" 

Magnus laughs at Alec's truly absurd logic. "I cannot stress how much I would like to, but I truly must be going. Raincheck?" 

"I'd like that." 

Alec is straightforward in a way most people aren't. Choosing to make himself vulnerable with the truth, not playing hard to get. Magnus finds it refreshing. 

"Me too. See you around, Alexander?" 

"You know where to find me," Alec says, a smile lighting up his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and Magnus suddenly finds he didn't miss the stars so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda looking for a beta...if anyone is interested?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything about him seems designed to draw people in, or maybe only Alec is captivated by the highlights in his hair; pink today, his teal eyeshadow, or the way his vest stretched across Magnus’ broad chest. It should be impossible not to miss him, yet there isn’t a single person sparing Magnus a glance. Bizarre because Alec can’t look away.
> 
> Alec watches as Magnus’ frame relaxed, and his startled expression morphs into a smirk, his eyes trailing down Alec’s body and back up in a way that makes Alec painfully aware of how sweaty he is and the way his shirt is sticking to his chest. 
> 
> “Hello, Alexander. I didn’t expect to run into you so soon.” Magnus’ eyes dip back down to his chest and abs. “Or for you to look just as delicious as last time. Must be my lucky month.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves*

The next time Alec sees Magnus is a week later at his favorite coffee shop.

Magnus is sitting alone at a small table by the window. It’s loud after the relative quiet of Alec’s solitary run, but Magnus doesn’t appear phased. The shop was bustling with the morning rush-hour crowd, most chattering away on their phones. Baristas work quickly to fill all their orders, the continuous sounds of mugs clinking against saucers and the high-pitched whine of the espresso machine as it steams milk only adding to the noise level. Magnus is just as gorgeous as the first two times Alec saw him. He had convinced himself he was building Magnus up in his mind, but, nope. Magnus is _hot._

Without conscious thought, Alec finds himself standing in front of Magnus’ table. One second he was thinking how envious he was of the fabric clinging to Magnus’ massive biceps, and the next, he was in front of the man himself. Alec clears his throat. “Magnus, hey.”

Magnus startles, looking up at Alec like -- well, Alec doesn’t know any other way to describe it other than like a deer in the headlights. Like he’s somehow _surprised_ that someone would notice him. 

Everything about him seems designed to draw people in, or maybe only Alec is captivated by the highlights in his hair; pink today, his teal eyeshadow, or the way his vest stretched across Magnus’ broad chest. It should be impossible not to miss him, yet there isn’t a single person sparing Magnus a glance. Bizarre because Alec can’t look away.

Alec watches as Magnus’ frame relaxed, and his startled expression morphs into a smirk, his eyes trailing down Alec’s body and back up in a way that makes Alec painfully aware of how sweaty he is and the way his shirt is sticking to his chest. 

“Hello, Alexander. I didn’t expect to run into you so soon.” Magnus’ eyes dip back down to his chest and abs. “Or for you to look just as delicious as last time. Must be my lucky month.” 

“I always stop here after my run,” Alec admits, shifting uncomfortably under Magnus’ gaze. “Best coffee in Brooklyn, hands down.” 

“You run before 7:30 in the morning, Alexander.” Magnus gasps, sounding horrified. “I knew you had to have a flaw. It wouldn’t be fair if you were perfect _and_ gorgeous.”

Alec snorts inelegantly, clenching his jaw hard enough his teeth hurt. Alec being perfect, now that was a thought. Magnus should meet his dad. He could give him a list of Alec’s considerable flaws. Number one, of course, Alec being gay. “Yeah, I start around 6:00 and run through Prospect Park. Today’s my day off, so I started a little later than normal.” 

“Oh my god, _why_?" Magnus blurts out, wrinkling his nose. Are you mentally competent?” 

Alec couldn’t help but laugh. Magnus looked horrified the moment the words left his lips. “Mostly, I think. I like early mornings in New York, before rush hour."

“I’m a night owl myself. What's so great about New York mornings?”

"I figured. Your horror gave it away," Alec teases. "I like the quiet. My brother and sister rag on me constantly for living in a big city and hating the noise, but it's like...Brooklyn feels _right,_ like home, you know?” 

Alec doesn’t say that it was partly because he didn’t have any reason to stay in bed. He thinks if he had a boyfriend, he would like to stay in bed with them, wake up slowly, curled up against their chest, and trade soft, slow kisses instead of getting up and running out his frustrations.

He kind of wonders if Magnus knows anyway. If he can sense his loneliness. He’s looking at Alec in confusion and understanding. Maybe Magnus is lonely too. If anyone asked, Alec would always claim that’s why he asks, “Can I get you something?” Alec jerked his thumb in the direction of the counter. “Coffee? Tea?” 

“Oh,” Magnus’ eyes dart around the room, lingering on the emptying tables and the barista hidden by the espresso machines before settling back on Alec. “Yes, please. Thank you, Alexander.” 

Alec raises an eyebrow, gesturing for Magnus to tell him what he wants. “And you want...?” 

“Surprise me, Detective.”

“Not a detective,” Alec reminds him. He walks over to the counter and places their order, deciding last minute to add two triple chocolate brownies. He waits by the pickup counter, watching Magnus look back out the window. It’s a bit unusual. In Alec’s experience, people often used the time when their company stepped away to check their phone. Magnus turns and makes eye contact with Alec, smiling softly with a little wave. 

Alec’s kind of embarrassed to be caught staring, but Magnus was so captivating and beautiful. He couldn’t stop thinking about the other man, even at work when he has a bit of downtime or at home when he orders takeout. He’s never felt this way before. He spent most of his life in the closet and forced down every impulse he had to look at an attractive man. It’s like Magnus has unlocked something in him. 

The barista calls out his name, placing their order on the counter. Alec thanks them politely, grabbing a few napkins and cups. He’ll have to come back for the brownies.

Alec weaves his way through the tables, setting down their cups and sliding one over in front of Magnus. Magnus stares down at the perfect layer of foam topping Magnus’ drink and the sprinkle of lavender-infused sugar. Alec isn’t sure what to make of it. 

“Be right back.”

He heads back to her counter and finds the barista has placed one fork on the plate beside the brownies. He wonders if she assumes he and Magnus are on a date or if she forgot amidst the morning rush. “Excuse me, can I have a second fork, please?” he asks when she gets closer. 

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” She plucks another fork out of a container and hands it to him, glancing over at the table where Magnus waits with an odd look. “Here you are.”

Alec thanks her again and heads back to Magnus. He slides back into his seat silently, startling Magnus. “They have perfect brownies. I get one at least once a week.”

“Is one of those for me then?” Magnus asks, fingers inching towards the plate. 

Alec nods, taking a big sip of his cappuccino. Jace and Izzy are always horrified by his ability to drink scalding hot coffee, so he expects a comment about it from Magnus, but Magnus just smiles at him. 

“Thank you, Alexander. You’ll have to let me buy next time,” Magnus insists. His eyes widen like he hadn’t meant to say that or even realized what he was saying. “I mean, if you want to do this again, that is. Though I must say, I’ve seen your physique up close and personal. I’m surprised to know you have a sweet tooth.”

“Yeah, I-yeah, I’d love to do this again, and the brownies are worth the extra time in the gym.” Alec shovels brownie into his mouth without shame. “So, did I get it right? If you don’t like it, I can get you something else.” 

Alec watches as Magnus brings the cup up to his lips and takes a sip of his drink. Magnus’ eyes fall closed, and a pleased hum escapes him. Eyes still closed, he takes another, larger sip and smiles. It makes a surprising swell of pride fills Alec’s chest. 

“How did you know?” 

“Know what?” 

“A London Fog Latte is my favorite.” Magnus takes another sip, sighing with pleasure. “Thank you, Alexander. I haven’t had one in years.”

“I just guessed. You seemed like someone who prefers tea to coffee, but plain tea didn’t suit you. Steamed milk and fancy sugar seemed to fit.” 

“Are you sure you’re not a detective?” 

“Positive.” Alec drops his fork onto the plate with a clatter, pushing the plate away. He knew Magnus was teasing, unaware of his career was a sore subject. He huffs, pushing a hand through his hair. “My mother and father have, on more than one occasion, berated me for ruining the Lightwood name by working in law enforcement, _and_ if I insisted on working a job “beneath” me, I could at least have the sense to climb the ladder and not settle for police sergeant.” 

“Ouch.” Magnus winces, opening and closing his mouth a few times, clearly at a loss for what to say to _that_.. “I’m sorry if I had known--”

“It’s fine; you didn’t know.” Alec waves him off. “Heavy is the head who wears the crown is what my sister always said before I gave up on trying to please them. I went to the college they wanted for the degree they picked for me without ever stopping to ask if it was what I wanted.”

Alec stares at the table, fiddling with his empty coffee cup. He’s never told anyone this before. His sibling knew, but they’d been witness to it all. The wound had healed a long time ago but talking about it still made it ache. He couldn’t help but wonder if his parents were right about him. 

“I graduated magna cum laude, which wasn’t good enough because I should have been summa cum laude. I was set to start working for the family business after a couple of weeks, but then--.”

“What happened?” Magnus reaches across the table for his hand, settling it on top of Alec’s, flooding his fingers with a sudden rush of pins and needles that faded as quickly as they came. Magus rubs his thumb back and forth across Alec’s skin. The feeling was distracting and grounding, giving Alec the courage to keep talking. “What changed your mind?”

“I came over for family dinner, and Lydia Branwell and her parents joined us, which wasn’t an unusual occurrence. My parents had business partners over all the time. It was out of the norm when my father announced that Lydia was my fiance.” Alec sees Magnus’ eyes dart down to his bare left-hand ring finger. “I realized then nothing I did would ever be enough. They would always keep taking and never give anything back. So, yeah, I downed my glass of wine, told everyone I’m gay and wanted to be a police officer, and left. “

“I know we don’t know each other very well, but I’m proud of you, Alexander.” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand once before returning it to his lap.” It takes a lot of courage to stand up to one’s family and to come out at the same time; well, you’re remarkable.”

“It felt incredible at the moment. It wasn’t so great when my dad disowned me and barred me from seeing my little brother or when my mom suggested that I’d stop being gay if I had sex with the right woman. I had to make it _very_ clear to her that I like dick.”

“I’m sure _that_ went over well,” Magnus says, sounding a bit sarcastic. “I must admit I’m curious what you said to make it so clear.”

“Not my best moment for sure,” Alec replies with a grimacing, remembering the crude gestures and vulgar words he’d spewed at his mother in his fit of anger. Alec picks his fork back up and polishes off the rest of his brownie. Magnus had already finished his while Alec was talking. “But it was the last time my mother mentioned sex and women to me in the same sentence. Enough about me, though. Do you have any deeply personal stories you want to share with a near stranger?”

“Alexander, we aren’t strangers. We’ve coincidentally run into each other three times now. We’re at least acquaintances.” 

Magnus tells him about his misadventures that got him and his friends banned from Peru and about his mother passing away from breast cancer when he was fourteen and his four years in foster care. His determination to go to medical school after his mother’s passing but not completing his training. Camille, his first heartbreak and the toxic cycle he’d gotten himself in during their on-again and off-again relationship.

Before Alec knows it, it’s almost noon. He’s told Magnus more about himself than he has colleagues that worked with him for years. He and Magnus have been talking for hours. Usually, people grew sick of Alec after an hour because he wasn’t charismatic like Jace or witty like Isabelle. It’s why Alec’s been on maybe three disastrous dates since he finished college. He’s quiet, something people often mistake for him being an asshole, but Magnus sees through all that. He lets Alec be himself without pressure. 

Alec wishes this _was_ a date, that Magnus was interested in him that way. Magnus is exactly the kind of man he would want to date. Funny, kind, engaging, and beautiful, but Alec wouldn’t care if he had a paper bag over his head. It’s Magnus’ soul that called out to Alec’s. Magnus’ good looks are just icing on the cake. Magnus made flirty comments, but he wasn’t trying to hook up with Alec right after meeting him or asking if Alec could pick him up. (The answer was almost always yes, but he didn’t understand why people would ask.) If ever there was a perfect man, it was Magnus. 

“--Alexander?” 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” The vibrating of Magnus’ phone catches Alec’s attention, and he quickly schools his face into a blank expression. He doesn’t want their not-date to end, but he knows it’s about to. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander, I have to go. I forgot I have-- would you want to exchange numbers? We can try doing this without waiting for random luck.” 

Alec beams, glad his siblings aren’t here to see his smitten expression. They would never let him live it down. But Alec has never felt this way before. The connection he and Magnus have… it’s like a drug. He pulls out his phone and opens up a new contact, sliding the phone across the table to Magnus. “I would love that.”

After Magnus leaves, Alec realizes he never asked Magnus what he does.

\----

 **Alec:** (1:36 pm) please kill me

 **Magnus:** (1:56 pm) You’re my favorite police officer. I could never! Not to mention it’s illegal. Morally wrong too. Would you like to talk about it?

 **Alec:** (2:14 pm) it’s concerning that legality and morals came second to how much you like me.

 **Magnus:** (2:18 pm) You should be flattered, darling. You didn’t answer my question. 

**Alec:** (2:50 pm) bad day. my sister is on my case about dating and having a social life. one of my officers mishandled evidence and we had to let a suspect go. my cat shredded another one of my ties. 

**Magnus:** (3:12 pm) Is your social life lacking?

 **Alec:** (3:13 pm) you never focus on the part i think you will.

 **Magnus:** (3:16 pm) You think about me, Alexander?

 **Magnus:** (3:22 pm) I thought I’d start with the easier subject, but we can talk about whatever you’d like.

 **Alec:** (3:45 pm) i am happy with my social life, or lack of it. My siblings are not. apparently, i should be out there sowing my oats “while I still can”. i’m 28, for fucks sake. 

**Magnus:** (3:50 pm) Well, you have my sympathies. I am all too familiar with well-intentioned meddling. Perhaps you should get yourself a fake boyfriend like in a rom-com.

 **Alec:** (3:55 pm) no.

 **Magnus:** (4:02 pm) Hmmm…nope, I’m out of ideas. I’ve gotta run. Vent to me anytime.

 **Alec:** (4:30 pm) thanks, magnus. :) talking to you helped.

\----

Magnus was going to leave. He was. He just wants to check on Alexander. Alec. Make sure he is okay. He shouldn’t be able to see him. The only people who should be able to see him were the people Magnus helped, people who have died. 

**Magnus:** (6:50 pm) Alexander. You haven’t sent me a single cat photo in TWO days. This is a travesty that must be reconciled posthaste. 

Alec isn’t dead or actively dying. Magnus has checked on him more than a few times, every time the tugging sensation in his stomach couldn’t be ignored, and Alec was always okay. Not in danger of not being okay either, unless you count the possible hit his cholesterol is taking from all the bacon cheeseburgers. 

There was one memorable occasion where Magnus sought out Alec, expecting the familiar layout of the loft, and was surprised to appear in a crowd of hot, sweaty bodies, flashing lights overhead and thumping bass vibrating through his body. Alec had been nearby, sitting alone at the bar staring into the depths of his martini, forlorn. 

Magnus distinctly remembers wanting to follow the bead of sweat that dripped down the prominent tattoo on his neck with his lips and tongue (and possibly his teeth, if he was lucky). 

Magnus thinks he might have gone to Alec, slid onto the empty barstool next to him, and flirted shamelessly, soaking up Alec’s attention and hoping to feed his near desperate desire for a human connection. But then Alec stood abruptly, nose scrunching in an adorable little grimace when he downed what’s left of his martini and weaved his way through the throngs of hot, sweaty, writhing bodies to the exit, disappearing into the night. 

Magnus was thankful that Alec was asleep or safe within the police station walls when Magnus couldn’t stop himself from seeking him out. Magnus didn’t need that kind of temptation. 

No, what Magnus needed was to figure out why Alec can see him, preferably before he drove himself crazy. 

The only thing Magnus can come up with was the loft and his left-behind possessions, like the shirt Alec had worn the day they met, but Catarina had touched all of it over the years, and she definitely couldn’t see him. 

So, Magnus has no clue why Alec could see him, but he liked him. A lot. Alec was kind and sort of... innocent. As much as a police officer can be anyway. Magnus didn’t want anything to happen to him because he had the bad luck of moving into Magnus’s loft. 

The door to the parking lot opens, a group of people piling out and across the pavement, including Alec. He was talking on his cell phone, scowling, his arms gesturing wildly. Magnus felt ridiculous for thinking how adorable a grumpy Alec was. What was Alexander Lightwood doing to him?

Magnus could hear Alec saying goodbye, hanging up his phone with a sigh. Alec tapped at his screen a few times, a smile overtaking his frown. 

**Alec:** (7:03 pm) an egregious oversight on my part. please forgive me. **_[_ ** _image attached_ **_]_ **

Alec looks over just as Magnus was about to leave, and Magnus’ traitorous heart flutters when Alec waves, immediately changing his course for Magnus. 

“Hey,” Magnus greeted him when he was closer. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Alec seems surprised but pleased to see him, his face illuminating into a broader smile. 

It made Magnus’ chest feel weird and warm. Like it felt when Chairman Meow would curl up in his lap while he did his homework, when his mom made him carrot cake for his birthday, or when he had his first kiss. 

“Hey, Magnus. What are you doing here?” 

“I...uh--” 

Magnus wasn’t sure what to tell Alec that didn’t sound insane or like he was a stalker. They coincidentally ran into each other frequently enough. Alec might buy that. Instead, Magnus says, “I was in the area, and I--” was worried about why you can see me because I’m dead “--thought I’d stop by and say hello.” Magnus gestured at the phone in Alec’s hand. “Is everything okay?” 

“What? Oh, yeah. My mother called, and she, well, she’s trying to be supportive, but…” Alec trailed off and tucked his phone into his back pocket. “What brought you to the area?”

“Oh, you know.” Magnus brought his hand up and fiddled with his piercing. “Work.”

Alec smiles at him again, this time his eyes crinkling at the corners. Magnus feels like a teenager with their first crush. It’s ridiculous. But the way Alec looks at him is butterfly-inducing, earthmoving, life-changing. Well, if Magnus had a life. 

“I, uh, I was headed to Farrell’s with the guys, a kind of post-bust tradition, but they can go without me, and we could get coffee again? Lemme text Jace.” 

Alec pulls out his phone before Magnus can say anything, tapping away at his screen. Magnus would love to have coffee with him and spend hours getting to know him again. He would love to have Alec as a friend. Magnus hasn’t had a friend for eighteen years, but...

“Hey, no -- I should probably go anyway. Go. Have drinks with your friends.” 

“Are you sure?” Alec’s fingers paused, poised over the letters on his screen. Magnus thinks Alec deflates a little, and he squelches any feelings that brings him. “You can come with me if you don’t mind drinking with a bunch of cops.” 

_I’d love to, but they wouldn’t be able to see me._ “Yeah, I’m sure. Thank you, but I really should be getting back. Enjoy your evening, Alexander.” 

“Yeah, you too, Magnus.”

Alec took a few steps towards the street without turning around, eyes still locked on Magnus. When he got to the sidewalk, he paused, tilting his head consideringly before he shook himself out of whatever he was thinking and strides back to Magnus’ side.

“Alexander, what--”

“Do you want to come over? Later. I was gonna order pizza and probably pick up some beer or something. Though you don’t seem like a beer guy, so I could get something else,” Alec offers.

Magnus wants, more than anything, to say yes. He knows he sounds like a broken record but would love to stay in Alec’s company again. The mere idea of having Alec’s undivided attention was intoxicating. Eighteen years was such a long time, and Magnus was lonely, and it seems like Alec might be just as lonely as he is. Magnus can’t remember the last time in his living life that someone tried more than once in a night to get a date with him. Not that Alec was asking _that._

“I would love to, darling,” Magnus starts to say, observing how Alec’s mouth starts to tip into a smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling. He loathes doing anything to change that, “But unfortunately, I can’t. I travel a lot for work, and I’m going out of town in the morning, and I need to pack. So, rain check?” 

“Definitely. When you’re back in town.”

\----

 **Alec:** (5:08 pm) are you back in Brooklyn yet? I need a running buddy. jace won’t do it anymore. says I’m “too competitive” for 6 am.

 **Magnus:** (5:42 pm) You want me to run at 6 am? Are you trying to send me to an early grave?

 **Alec:** (5:42 pm) 🥺 🥺 🥺 

**Magnus:** (5:46 pm) Nothing gets me up before 9 am, Alexander. Nothing. 

**Alec:** (6:02 pm) i’ll watch Moulin Rouge with you. 

**Magnus:** (6:10 pm) Moulin Rouge and another movie of my choosing. And I want croissants from Almondine Bakery.

 **Alec:** (6:13 pm) 1 movie, dinner from Kum Kau, and I’ll buy you coffee after the run.

 **Magnus:** (6:13 pm) FINE, but only because you look positively delicious, all sweaty and panting. Though I do wish it was for a more fun reason than running. ;)

 **Alec:** (6:15 pm) no one looks good sweaty, Magnus.

 **Magnus:** (6:22 pm) You wound me, Alexander. Why must you ignore my flirting? And I’ll have you know I look fantastic when I’m all sweaty and worn out, but don’t take my word for it…..

 **Alec:** (6:45 pm) you know what, I can find someone else to run with, and they’ll get to see me shirtless and sweaty instead….

 **Magnus:** (6:46 pm) Let’s not make any rash decisions, darling. I’m back Friday night. See you bright and early Saturday, entrance to Prospect Park? <3

**Author's Note:**

> i am terrible at summaries. *facepalm* 
> 
> Kudos or comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> I’m also on Twitter with the same username if anyone wants to talk to me there! 💖


End file.
